


Help Me Heal [!Moodboard]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: MCU RarePairs Bingo 2019 [26]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt Thor (Marvel), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Steve Rogers Has PTSD, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Survivors Guilt, Thor (Marvel) Has PTSD, Thor (Marvel) Needs a Hug, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23612668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: Steve and Thor came together to help each other deal with the pain.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Thor
Series: MCU RarePairs Bingo 2019 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1403656
Kudos: 17
Collections: MCU RarePairs Bingo 2019





	Help Me Heal [!Moodboard]

**Author's Note:**

> For the MCU RarePairs Bingo prompt [ “Survivors Guilt” [C5] - Card 2](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/tagged/MCU-Rare-Pare-Bingo)

  
  


* * *

  
After the Thanos' defeat. After helping the world get back on it's feet. Everything came to a slow crawl. Everything was righted and it was time for the world to process and heal. 

Steve and Thor, so used to moving from one disaster to the next for them to save, found themselves with time to spare. It was with this time they felt their own problems raising their heads and they had nothing to turn to in a ways to ignore it. There was nothing to do but feel the pain bare down on them. 

But they found they weren't alone. 

Steve and Thor came together to help each other deal with the pain.

**Author's Note:**

> Made using [this site](https://www.befunky.com/create/collage/)
> 
> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
